The Rain Is Over
by oXPunkieXo
Summary: Cara is only 21,and has had a rough start to her young life.With the support of family she gets a break and lands a job with WWE.She turns her back on everyone she loves just to shield her heart. Will she learn to love or trust again? ON HIATUS
1. Meet Cara

Disclaimer: I only own my orginal characters and plot. I don't know own anything even close to being affliated with the WWE or anything else for that matter!! So, please don't sue me.

A/N: This is my first fic so please review if you read. I take the good with the bad, it's the only way to improve! You can expect quite a few wrestlters to pop up in this story. So without further delay here it is...enjoy!

"Uncle Mark you know you didn't have to go through all this trouble" Cara said subtly showing her gratitude. "It's just a job interview pumpkin" Mark replied nonchalantly. "I know but..." she trailed off as she was interrupted. "No more ifs, ands, or buts…it's time to move on" he said with a hint of emotion in his voice. Cara wasn't your average 21 year old girl. Already divorced once and bearing one child, played on her maturity for the better. Sure she was beautiful but where does that really get you when you're nobody? Fortunately for Cara, her Uncle Mark was a Big Wig at the WWE, and he happened to know that there was a job opening in the creativity department. He had asked Mr. McMahon to throw his niece a bone and give her an interview. After only one try McMahon agreed. He wouldn't question Mark's integrity by denying the request. Mark wouldn't have asked just because Cara was his niece. Cara had managed to finish getting her Bachelors Degree in English and Communications. Apparently busting her ass the summer before she had the baby had paid off, because she graduated on time. "Go ahead and knock on the door. It's now or never pumpkin" Mark encouraged her. Cara worked up the nerve, and lightly tapped on the enormous oak door. "Come in" a polite voice stated from the other side of the door. She entered the office and sat down, as per the request of the seemingly busy man on the telephone. "Hello Ms. Christian. I understand you just happen to be the niece of Mark Calloway" Mr. McMahon stated blankly. "Yes, Mr. McMahon I am, and you can call me Cara" she said with a confident undertone. "Well Cara, that will have no bearing on whether you get the job or not. This is strictly based on your talents and capabilities. Oh and by the way you can call me Vince. I save the Mr. McMahon formality for the ring. Now I have reviewed your application and I've had the writing staff look over some of your general writing and screenplays from school." Vince said in a "let's get down to business" manner. "Also I want to add that I usually don't hire people right out of college, but you come with very strong recommendations. So, with that said, tell me Cara what to you think you could bring to the table for WWE" Vince questioned. "I've been watching wrestling since I was 5 and I know as much about the business as my uncle has told me. I will work as hard as I have to in order to satisfy the demands of the ratings, fans, wrestlers, and most importantly you Vince." Cara said respectfully. "I see. Well I have to admit I'm quite impressed Cara. I can't say this officially due to the fact that I have about 12 more people to interview, but welcome to the WWE" Vince said and almost laughed at the excitement in Cara's emerald green eyes. "Thank you Vince, you won't regret this" Cara almost squealed. "Have a good day Cara" Vince said with a smile. "You too" Cara said as she shook Vince's hand and left the room. Cara ran a jumped into her Uncle's arm completely disregarding whomever he was talking to. "I got the job Uncle Mark…I actually freaking got it" Cara exclaimed. "I knew you would. Now why don't you go find Aunt Sara and tell her" Mark said very proud of his niece. Cara almost skipped down the hall. "So that's her huh" Glen said. He had stood by completely unnoticed by the young woman due to her excitement. "Yep, that's her. She's a good kid, and she deserves a break." Mark said in a daze. "Yea I know you told me about her past. She's beautiful" Glen said remembering those piercing green eyes of Cara's. "She looks like her mother." Mark said still slightly in his daze. He knew Cara getting this job was about to open a new chapter for the whole family. Cara's mother, Mark's sister, had died when she was 17 in a car accident, and her father had left when she was a toddler. After the accident she went to live with her grandmother, who made sure she finished school at any cost. Two years after she started college, Cara met a guy in the army. She claimed to be in love. Although it all seemed a little to fast for her family, they didn't press the issue. Unfortunately he exploited Cara's weaknesses and turned her into a lost puppy that jumped at his every demand. It was in the end of her junior year in college when she found out she was pregnant. Mr. hot shot army guy somehow talked Cara into marriage, claiming it was for the good of the baby. She soon learned different. During her pregnancy, she built her confidence back up. She learned to stand her ground, and realized she couldn't love someone whose aim was to control her. Then came her ugly divorce, in which she won full custody of the 6 month old baby, due to anger problems and a closet case of alcoholism on the baby's father's part. Now she was free and she had a great job to support her and Alex, her now 9 month old son. The possibilities were endless, but the journey this young girl was about to embark on would somehow in the end complete her. That includes getting over her fears including trust, love, and an unknown future not carved in stone.


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I only own my orginal characters and plot. I don't know own anything even close to being affliated with the WWE or anything else for that matter!! So, please don't sue me.

A/N: This is my first fic so please review if you read. I take the good with the bad, it's the only way to improve! You can expect quite a few wrestlters to pop up in this story. So without further delay here is chapter 2...enjoy!

"Cara…I want you to meet the writers…Ricky, Liz, Jay, and Kari…guys this is Cara Christian" Vince introduced everyone. "I'll leave you all alone to get acquainted" Vince said leaving the large room. "So…got any ideas or storylines" Liz questioned Cara. "Of course I do…if you have time I'd like to discuss them with you" Cara replied. "We have all the time in the world sweetheart" Ricky offered. Well I want to stir up some trouble between Kane and Edge. Edge stole Lita from Kane and now Kane wants the belt from Edge" Cara went on and played out the whole scenario. "That's a great idea, now you just have to ask the two wrestlers if they're up for it" Jay explained. "You mean Glen and Adam" Cara questioned in slight cowardice. "Don't worry they're not as bad as they look…plus your Uncle is friends with Glen…so I highly doubt he'd give you a hard time" Liz tried encourage her. "When do you think I should ask them" Cara piped up out of her daze. "Now is as good a time as ever because they are both in the building for the show tonight. Come on I'll show you to their dressing rooms" Kari offered with a sweet smile on her face. They left the room and started walking down a long corridor. "I know its hard being new and so young, but I know how you feel" Kari started trying to end the silence between them. "You do" Cara questioned. "Yea I was hired last year and I was 25. I had no idea what I was doing or who was who at first, but the people around here are easy to befriend…well for the most part. I'd watch out for Liz…she has been known to double-cross about one or two…thousand people" Kari laughed. "Thanks for the heads up" Cara smiled obviously more relaxed in the other woman's presence. "It's not a problem…anytime you need anything please don't be afraid to ask. I'll be traveling with you and the Smackdown Brand, along with Jay. He's great. He's a bit older than us, but he knows almost everything and anything about the business…including what storylines are going to sell" Kari said. "He liked my idea" Cara absent-mindedly stated. "Yup that means you're in. Ok here's Adam's dressing room and Glen's is two doors down.

Glen had been sitting in his dressing room going over the divorce papers his wife had sent to him that morning. "This is complete bullshit….how can she do this to me" he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Mr. Jacobs, your wife is on the phone" a young PA said nervously as he poked his head in through the door. "Thank you" Glen said taking the phone from the young man. "Hello" he answered. "Yea I got them. What the hell do you mean I'm gone too long and too often…it's my God damn job. I call you a million times a day…I fly home every chance I get and that's still not enough for you…You what?!?!?! Well good I hope you have a happy fucking life with him. I'll sign the papers don't worry…Bye" Glen roared into the phone receiver.

"Adam is really nice" Cara thought to herself. He agreed to go along with the storyline and even gave her some suggestions to make it juicier. He also hit on her a few times, but he's gorgeous so it came as appreciated flattery. Then she walked down to the door of Glen's dressing room. She heard a lot of yelling, but the door was cracked so she curiously slipped in side. "Bye" She heard him scream into the phone. After that he threw the phone across the room. So she cleared her throat and in the tiniest voice she spoke "Excuse me Mr. Jacobs". "What" he screamed then turned around to see the horrified girl. "God I'm sorry darlin'…I'm just having a rough day. What did you need" He asked in a forgiving tone. "Mr. Jacobs I'm Cara and I'm new to the writing staff and I have an idea for a new angle on a feud between Kane and Edge. It ends with you being the new world champ" Cara explained. "I like you already" Glen joked. "You can call me Glen…wait a minute you're Mark's niece aren't you" Glen asked. "Yea that's me" Cara admitted. "Well you're already making a name for yourself here…he should be proud" Glen smiled. "Man he's got the most amazing smile…he's gorgeous" she thought "I wonder how big…Oh God" she interrupted her own thoughts. "He's my uncle's friend…double my age…and a co-worker…but look at the size of those arms" she fantasized. Glen noticed that Cara spaced out and that her face started to blush slightly. He decided to break her concentration. "Hello…earth to Cara" Glen said about five times before she snapped out of it. "Yea sorry…I was just lost in thought" she said embarrassed beyond belief. "I kind of figured that. So, why don't we talk more about this storyline over lunch…I'm free in about an hour what about you" Glen asked her. She hesitated in disbelief that he was actually asking her to go anywhere…date or not. "Yep…I'll meet you back here at 1 then" she said surprisingly confident. "Alright then" Glen smirked at her. She turned to leave the room before her face got anymore red. Glen watched her go and started to think…."She beautiful…I could look into those eyes forever…I wonder if she would ever" he paused. "Knock it off man…she's you best friend's niece…you're old enough to be her dad…and you're in the middle of a divorce" he murmured out loud. "Keep your head on straight" he tried to encourage himself. How long could he deny his attraction to her…and how many more excuses could he come up with to psyche himself out. Who knew, but he had to play it cool because they were going to be spending a lot of time together if he agreed to this new storyline. How could he not agree…he's wanted to be champ again since the day long ago that he lost the belt. "This is going to be an interesting day" he thought retreating to the shower.


	3. The Heat Is On

Disclaimer: I only own my orginal characters and plot. I don't know own anything even close to being affliated with the WWE or anything else for that matter!! So, please don't sue me.

A/N: This is my first fic so please review if you read. I take the good with the bad, it's the only way to improve! You can expect quite a few wrestlters to pop up in this story. So without further delay here is chapter 3...enjoy!

Cara's thoughts completely took over her as she left Glen's dressing room. Five minutes later she snapped out of it and realized she was lost. "What genius decided to put so many freaking hallways in one building" she thought aloud. When she turned the corner at the end of a long hallway she rammed right into someone. They must have been in a rush, because the impact knocked Cara right on her ass. "Oh man I'm sorry" a deep southern accent spoke. "No it's my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Cara said rubbing her backside. "I don't remember seeing you around here before" the man questioned. "Yea I'm Cara…it's my first day…I'm a writer" she answered. "I'm Jeff Hardy" he replied. "Well Jeff Hardy it's nice to meet you" she said sweetly. She wasn't lying he was the second gorgeous guy she'd seen in person today. Cara always liked the Hardy Boyz, especially Jeff. He was a high flyer; he stole the show and Cara's glance every time he was on the television. "Can I ask you a question Cara" Jeff interrupted her daydreaming. "Anything" Cara drawled quickly becoming embarrassed when she realize she was acting like a thirteen year old girl with a crush. "If you're a writer what are you doing back here by all the empty equipment cases" he pried. "I well…um…I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and…wait a minute what are you doing back here" she questioned him. He smiled and answered her "You caught me. I come back here before shows to clear my head." "If you're lost I can take you back to Vince's office" he offered. "That would be great my office is across the hall from his" she accepted graciously.

Glen showered quickly and started to get dressed when he heard a knock on the door. He thought it was probably Cara so he answered the door with a big welcoming smile. "What the hell are you so happy for" Mark asked with a raised brow. "Nothing" Glen replied quickly as his smile faded. "Sara told me about the divorce…I'm sorry man" Mark empathized. He had a rough divorce from his first wife, so he knew what it was all about. "I'll live" Glen replied blankly, no emotion barring his voice. "You know you're taking this really well" Mark laughed uneasily. "I guess" Glen said keeping the same blank tone. "Have you seen my niece around" Mark questioned. "Oh yea she left here about twenty minutes ago" Glen answered with a hint of excitement in his voice. Mark noticed the change in tone of his friend's voice and got slightly suspicious. "Why was she in your dressing room" Mark demanded an answer. "She was asking me about a storyline idea she had" Glen replied with a smirk creeping across his face. "What was it about" Mark pried a little further. "Something about Kane and Edge…we didn't get that far into it. We're going to talk more at lunch" Glen answered him and although it was unaware to him Mark saw his friend start to blush at the thought of taking his niece out. "Man do you like my niece" Mark sighed. "No man I mean I like her but not the way you're thinking" Glen replied with guilt written all over his face. "Good because she's getting back together with her ex-husband" Mark professed. "What?!?!?" Glen exclaimed. "I knew it!" Mark laughed. "I'm just messing with you…she hates him. Next time try to lie better" Mark said still laughing. Glen was blushing like crazy. "Man you just invented a whole new shade of red. In all seriousness though, if you plan on making a move in Cara, you need to take things slow. Make sure she isn't your rebound chick. If you break her heart…I break your spine." Mark said in a manner which Glen knew all too well. He wasn't kidding. "I'm not going to rush anything…first of all I'm way to old for her, second of all I barely know her…third of all why would she want me" Glen said in a "fishing for compliments" kind of way. "Listen man I don't really know what type of guys she likes or anything like that. I know that she's coming out of a terrible relationship, and you're fresh out of a ten year marriage. You both need to make sure that you're ready to move on. Then, like I said take things slow. You never know maybe she likes monsters" Mark joked. "You're funny" Glen said sarcastically. "Yea well when you see Cara tell her to meet me in my dressing room tonight after the show. Sara and I want to take her to dinner to congratulate her. Maybe you should come" Mark offered. "Yea I'll let you know soon" Glen replied hoping that lunch would go well.

"Well here it is the big guy's office" Jeff joked. "Thanks for showing me the way back" Cara said absentmindedly playing with her hair. She did that when she was nervous, and why wouldn't a 6' 1", 225 pound, green-eyed gorgeous man with a sexy southern accent make her nervous? She couldn't figure it out for the life of her. "Aw it's no problem. Anytime I can help a beautiful woman, is my pleasure" Jeff said smoothly as he leaned up against the door of the writing staff's office. All of a sudden the door opened and Jeff fell backwards pulling inadvertently Cara with him. Their mouths were centimeters apart, and the heat between them at that moment would make the sun whimper. "Ahem" Jay cleared his throat standing beside the door he opened. They two got up off the floor and moved so Jay could pass. "Well I better get going. I have to find Matt to set up our match for the night" Jeff said in a slightly husky voice. "Yea I guess I'll see you around" Cara said with her thoughts disheveled for what seemed like the millionth time today. "I'll make sure of it" Jeff winked and left the room.

Cara wandered into the back of the room where a large round table occupied a good amount of space. Kari was sitting there alone looking over some papers. "Hey sweets what's wrong" Kari asked. "Huh…oh…nothing's wrong…why would you think that something was wrong" Cara spat out. "Oh no reason Miss rambling nervous wreck" Kari laughed out in sarcasm. "You're a funny one" Cara retorted. "So did they like the ideas" Kari questioned figuring that maybe that's why her new found friend looked so flushed. "Yea they loved them" Cara responded still not giving up the information Kari wanted. "Do I have to drag it out of you…or will you willingly tell me what wet down from the time that I dropped you off until now" Kari said forcefully but joking nonetheless. "Ok Glen asked me to lunch to talk more about the story line, and then I bumped into Jeff Hardy and somehow I ended up collapsing on top of him mere centimeters from his lips. Just before anything happened Jay interrupted" Cara said in one breath. "Let me guess you think both Glen and Jeff are totally hott and you would do either one of them" Kari smirked. "What do you read my mind or something, and don't you think they're hott" Cara questioned jokingly. "I read your facial expressions, and no I'm attracted to the tall blonde type" Kari answered. "Uhh hello…Jeff is tall and blonde" Cara retorted. "Well I like tall blonde Canadians…and by the way Jeff has purple hair" Kari said giggling. "You like Adam???" Cara questioned with bug eyes. "I didn't say that, but aren't you glad there's no non-fraternization policy here" Kari winked. "Oh you are so bad girl…shit I only have 20 minutes to fix myself up and get back to Glen's dressing room" Cara said noticing the time. "You get your make-up and I'll get your hair" Kari said snapping into action. They headed to the unoccupied hair and make-up room. In no time Cara had smoky black eye shadow and black eyeliner adorned across her beautiful green eyes, a pale lip gloss, and slightly bronze tinted cheeks. Kari curled her hair in large loose ringlets, and pulled them back into a low ponytail. She was already wearing a long sleeve black collared form-fitting shirt paired with low rise light blue jeans and knee-high stiletto boots. "Girl you look more like a WWE Diva than a writer" Kari said laughing. "Thanks Kar" Cara sighed. "No I'm serious Mama you look hott" Kari replied. "Seriously you are amazing and I already love you" Cara said grabbing her purse and heading for the door. "Yea yea…love me later…love Glen now" Kari joked. "Shut up" Cara yelled already in the hallway.

Two minutes later Cara made it to Glen's dressing room, and she lightly knocked on the door. "Hey are you ready to…Wow you look incredible" Glen said dumb-founded after take a second glance at Cara. "Thanks" Cara responded with a shy smile. "Well…uh let's get going then" Glen said not taking his eyes off of her. She nodded and they started walking. "Dear Lord look at him, he's only in jeans and a button up white shirt, and I wish he was touching me everywhere! Must stop dirty thoughts" Cara's mind wandered. Glen sensed the silenced so he asked Cara a question to end the silence. "So your Uncle told me that you've been divorced and have a baby…What was the divorce like….and tell me about this child that was so lucky be given a mom like you." She snapped back to reality and began to tell him the story. Glen had heard the story already, but this broke the silence and hearing her talk was music to his ears. She had a beautiful voice and he would've listened to her read an encyclopedia. "Who am I kidding…I want her in the worst way" he thought to himself. Things were heating up for each of them separately, but what would happen if they figured out how the other was feeling. Cara knew that she was over her ex, but vowed to herself that she would never get in another relationship that was just physical. That's how things went wrong the last time. Glen knew that he had to sort things out in his mind about his ex before he could start to think about another relationship.


	4. I Want Details

Disclaimer: I only own my orginal characters and plot. I don't know own anything even close to being affliated with the WWE or anything else for that matter!! So, please don't sue me.

A/N: I don't know how many people actually like this story, but I'm going to keep updating anyway. Oh yea and I know this is sounding like the same sappy love fic that you've probably read a million times, but I promise it will be different. I'm just taking my time setting the characters in their place. Forgive me. So here's chapter 4…enjoy!

Glen took Cara to a small diner about five minutes away from the arena. The got inside and the place was practically empty. A gentle older woman brought them coffee and took their order. While they waited for their food Cara decided it was the perfect time to break out her plot ideas. "So I was thinking that next week Edge could interview you on The Cutting Edge. After he asks you some random bullshit questions, you could flip out knocking the stool over and get right in his face. You challenge him for the belt specifically saying you stool something that was very dear to me, now I want what's important to you. Glance down at the belt and that starts the whole thing" Cara explained not looking up at Glen until that moment. He had a sort of blank stare. "Hello…Glen did you hear me" Cara said waving her hand in front of him. "Uh…yup…I think it's a good start" he responded. He had been staring at her from the moment she started talking. "Well hopefully it will get you out of those dead-end storylines they've been setting you up in. I'd like to see your character get more air-time" she said not intentionally trying to inflate his ego. "Thanks...you know I really think this is a great idea. Not just because it centers around me but it's original and creative" he said genuinely complimenting her. "By the way your uncle wants you to meet him in his dressing room after the show tonight" Glen told her. "Why" she asked. "I'm pretty sure him and Sara are taking you out for dinner to congratulate you" he went on. "Oh…are you going to come" she asked shyly. "Do you want me too" he questioned flashing a slightly cocky smirk. "That's why I asked" she responded rolling her eyes in a joking manner. "Yea I'll go…sounds like a good time" he smiled at her. "Can I ask you a question…I mean you don't have to answer because its not really any of my business" she asked in a small voice. "Shoot" he replied blankly. "What had you so upset earlier on the phone" she pried. "Oh…well I guess if you don't hear it from me you'll hear it from someone else. My wife sent me divorce papers this morning and she decided to call and rub it in" he replied with a hint of anger building in his voice. "I'm sorry, you must really love her to be that upset" she said genuinely concerned. "No that's not why I was really mad. Things between me and her had been slipping for a while. Our phone calls became less frequent, and when we did get a hold of one another we had nothing to talk about. I knew it wasn't really there anymore, but I guess I just didn't know how to let it go. While I was on the road she had been cheating on me, and she told me that she was in love with the other guy" he said with that same anger building back up. "Wow" was all she could manage to say. "Yea I thought they always said that absence makes the heart grow fonder" he said almost in a sigh. "I guess you really have to be meant for each other for that to hold true" she said trying to cheer him up a little. "I guess you're right" he replied smiling at her. Their food came and they ate. Glen practically forced Cara to let him pay for the bill. They got back in the car and Glen put the radio on. Welcome To The Jungle by Guns and Roses came on and Cara changed the channel until she found Feel So Numb by Rob Zombie. Glen looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Hey no old people music while I'm in the car" she joked. "I'm not old and that is a great song" Glen replied smiling at her boldness. Then he changed the channel back. "What's wrong with Rob Zombie" she asked. "Nothing…I like this better" he responded. So she changed the channel back. "Hey" he piped up. So Glen changed the channel back and took Cara's hand and held it on the console. Cara was going to say something but she just giggled and left her hand resting in his.

Jeff was sitting in his locker room stretching for the show later, when his brother Matt walking in. "Hey man" Matt said from the door. "Yo Jeff anybody home" Matt laughed at his brother's spaced-out presence. He went over and tapped Jeff on the shoulder. Jeff practically fell over. "Holy shit man you scared the hell out of me" Jeff said clutching his chest. "What were you daydreaming about" Matt asked still laughing at his brother's reaction. "Nothing" Jeff responded. "That's one" Matt joked. "I was centering myself" Jeff said trying to convince Matt. "That's two…are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to beat it out of you" Matt jokingly questioned his brother. Jeff sighed the answered "Alright there's this girl, and before you say anything shut up." "She not just another one night stand kind of chick is she Jeff" Matt brought it back to a serious tone. "No it's not like that. She's beautiful…long blonde hair, deep green eyes, soft skin, gorgeous body, and she's funny too" Jeff said remembering every feature of her face. "Who is she" Matt asked. "Her name is Cara and she's a new writer" Jeff smiled. "Hmmm so she's smart too…well that's a good start" Matt quipped. "I wanna get to know her better…I mean all I got was a good look" Jeff said looking at his brother for advice. "So ask her out genius" Matt responded. "Yea no shit, but what if she doesn't like me" Jeff asked. "Are you kidding me…you must really like her to actually care about rejection" Matt joked. Jeff gave him a dirty look. "Ok ok I'm sorry. Look, just try to take it slow then. Ask her to hang out with a bunch of us. Then it won't seem so obvious" Matt suggested. "You know I think you might actually have a good idea for once" Jeff quipped. "Ha funny…I always have good ideas" Matt proclaimed. "Sure you do" Jeff said rolling his eyes. "I do" Matt said as they walked out of the dressing room and headed toward the gym.

Glen and Cara pulled into the parking lot. "Can I have my hand back now" Cara joked. "Nope" Glen replied with a sly smile. "Then how would you like me to get out of the car" Cara questioned. "Like this" Glen replied and in one swift motion he lifted her out of her seat, over the console, and into his lap. He opened his door and carried them both out of the car. "I guess you are pretty strong" she giggled. "What do you weigh like a hundred pounds" Glen joked. "No…a little more" she smiled. "Not much" he replied. Then Glen tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the steps to get into the arena. He set her down on the third step. "Ha look I'm almost as tall as you now" Cara joked. Glen just smiled at her and stayed silent taking in all of her beauty. A small gust of wind blew a stray piece of hair into Cara's eyes. He reached his hand up and tucked it behind her ear, gently stroking her face as he pulled his hand away. Slowly they inched closer until he leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was a slow soft kiss and it started to intensify. Grabbing Cara by her waist he pulled her in closer and she put her hands around his neck to pull him in as far as she could. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it. They stood like that for what seemed like an hour only to be interrupted by the door opening. "Oh my goodness…I'm so sorry" Kari pleaded and ran back inside. "I guess I better get going I have to start writing the scripts out" Cara said regretfully. "Yea I gotta get ready for the show, but I'll see you tonight" Glen smiled. He walked her inside to her office and kissed her on the cheek before heading off toward his dressing room.

Cara entered her office only to find Kari sitting on her desk with a "Cheshire Cat" like grin on her face. "Details" Kari squealed. Cara turned red and told her everything that happened during lunch. "Oh man he wants you" Kari gloated. All Cara could do was giggle and turn red. "My Aunt and Uncle are taking me out to dinner tonight, and he's coming" Cara blurted out. "I want the story when you get back to our hotel room" Kari said handing her a keycard. "What's this" Cara asked. "Our room key silly…I went by the hotel while you were out and checked us in. "Ok well my luggage is in my uncle's truck so I'll bring it in when I'm done dinner" Cara said. "Just throw it in my rental and Jay can carry it in when we leave after the show" Kari offered. "You sure" Cara asked. "Positive" Kari replied. So Cara went and got her uncle's keys off of her aunt and the two girls dragged Jay out to help them. "What am I the service boy" Jay joked. "No but I've been driving your ass around because you for got to rent a car. The least you can do is carry a few bags" Kari responded sarcastically. "Touché" Jay replied defeated.

"So how was lunch" Mark asked as Glen joined him in the gym. "Good" Glen said smiling. "Just good huh…are you coming with us tonight" Mark asked. "Yea I'll come by your dressing room right after I get a shower" Glen responded. "Did anything happen" Mark asked. "No…what is this high school" Glen questioned him back. "No but generally I'm going to think something's up after you walk in here like you just won the lottery" ark quipped. "Can't a guy just have a good day" Glen responded. "Not when his wife sends him divorce papers the same morning" Mark retorted. "Alright! I kissed her" Glen admitted. They headed out of the gym after an hour and went to get ready for the show. SmackDown went off without a hitch that night. On the next episode Cara's storyline was set to come into play.

"Kari Do I look ok" Cara questioned looking at herself in the mirror. "Yea you look just as good at you did this afternoon" Kari replied with an honest answer. Cara took her hair out of the ponytail and let the loose curls fly free. The girls finished watching the show on a television backstage. Cara gathered up her stuff, gave Kari a hug, and was on her way to her uncle's dressing room. Then someone stopped her. "Hey Cara" she heard a familiar voice call from just behind her. She turned around to see Jeff Hardy. "Do you have any plans tomorrow night" Jeff asked. "Not that I know of…why" Cara asked almost loosing herself in his charming smile. "A whole bunch of us are heading to a club and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It would be a great chance to meet a lot of people on the roster" Jeff tried to persuade her. "Could I bring Kari" Cara asked knowing that if she had her friend with her she wouldn't feel out of place. "Sure…we're going after the taping so I'll meet you at your hotel room around ten-ish" Jeff offered. Cara dug in her purse to find her room key. "Ok I'm in room 439" She said looking at the card. "Ok it's a date then" Jeff winked and walked off. Cara finally made it to her uncle's dressing room.

"There she is my big time writer" Sara said bear hugging her niece. "For a petite woman you give strong hugs" Cara joked catching her breath. "Where's Uncle Mark" she asked. Getting out of the shower" Sara responded. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Honey can you get that I'm gonna go check on your uncle" Sara asked with a sly smile. Mark told her everything that happened between Glen and Cara, and she knew who was at the door. Cara answered the door and there he was looking even better than he did before, even though he was wearing the same thing. "Hey toots" Glen said as he walked into the room. "Toots??" she giggled. "Yup" he responded with smile. "Where is everyone" he questioned looking around the room. "Getting ready I think" Cara shrugged. Two minutes later Mark and Sara walked out and everybody left. "I'll follow you guys in my truck" Glen said to Mark and Sara who were walking just a few steps ahead of him and Cara. "You coming with me" Glen asked Cara wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her to him. "Yea sure why not" she responded and giggled. "I'm going to go with Glen you guys" Cara told her aunt and uncle. Mark and Sara looked at each other and smiled. "She's good for him. He's been miserable for the past year, and she makes him smile." Sara said watching the two get into his truck. "Yea I just hope he's good for her" Mark responded. "He'll treat her good and you know it. Just let them enjoy each other's company for now and see where things go" Sara reasoned. "Worst case scenario…he hurts her…I kill him" Mark joked. "If you beat me to it" Sara quipped.

"You know I'm sorry about earlier…I mean I wanted to kiss you but I don't want to rush you into anything or pressuring you into thinking I want something more from you. I it was just the heat of the moment and…" Glen rambled before Cara cut him off. "I kissed you back didn't I" Cara pointed out. "I like spending time with you. It makes it easy to forget everything else" Glen said in an almost shy tone. "I feel the same way about you" Cara replied easing his tension. She slid her hand underneath of his hand and intertwined their fingers. He lifted their hands up and kissed the back of hers. They reached the restaurant about 20 minutes later. They enjoyed the food and conversation for about two and a half hours before deciding to call it a night. Mark and Sara kissed their niece goodbye and said they'd call her the next day. Glen drove back to the hotel as he and Cara sat in a content silence once again holding hands. "I'll walk you up to your room" Glen said grabbing his bag out of the backseat. "Ok" Cara didn't argue. They got on the elevator and Cara let out a big yawn. "Tired?" Glen asked rhetorically. She nodded and he pulled her closer to him by her waist. She was facing him centimeters from his lips. She pulled his face down and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Then she rested her head on his chest. When the elevator stopped at Cara's floor they hesitantly pulled away and headed towards her room. They reached the door and she turned around to face him. "Thanks for coming tonight I had a really good time" Cara said with a comfortable smile. "My pleasure" he said returning her smile. He bent down to give her what he thought would be a small kiss, but she had other plans when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He wasn't complaining he lifted her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her up against the wall and moved his hands downward towards her backside. Kari opened the hotel room door and her jaw dropped to the floor. She then smiled and decided to continue on her venture to get ice. "Hey sweets" Kari jokingly said knowing that Cara couldn't answer. Cara just waved at her. After another minute or so Glen and Cara broke apart. "I better get inside before she gets back" Cara said trying to catch her breath. Glen just nodded. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight toots" Glen said planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Night" she said with a big smile.

Cara walked in the hotel room and pulled out her cell phone. She called her grandmother. "Hello" and older woman answered. "Hey grams how's my little man doing" Cara asked aching to see her son's chubby face. "He's fine baby. He fell asleep around nine o'clock tonight" she answered. "God I miss him, but we'll be heading home the day after tomorrow for a few days. I can't wait" Cara said excited. "Baby you'll get used to it…you're a working mother and he's in good hands" the older woman said comforting her. "I know Grams. Even though I'm only gone three days a week I still miss him" Cara said. "We all make sacrifices dear, but this will take care of you and Alex for the rest of your lives. Now you stop worrying, I'll give him a kiss for you. Now get some sleep it's late" her grandmother ordered. "Ok I love you Grams…goodnight" Cara replied. "Goodnight baby I love you too" she said hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later Kari walked in the room, with that same "Cheshire-Cat" grin plastered on her face. "Listen here sweets you lay down and get a good night of sleep, because tomorrow we're going to breakfast and I want to hear everything…although you might want to get a cold shower first" Kari said cracking up. "Wow…aren't you the comedian today" Cara replied sarcastically. "Goodnight girl" Kari said turning out the lights. "Night mama" Cara replied before falling into a deep peaceful sleep.


	5. Focus

Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters...I own my stuff...the WWE owns theirs...Don't Sue Me!

A/N: Sorry it took forever for an update. I haven't been motivated to write...so much stuff going on...personal drama. Now that everything is sorted out I decided to give you guys a treat. Here's Chapter 5. I know it doesn't have much action but I'm setting something up and the next two chapters will have action...plenty of it. So...read and enjoy.

"Rise and shine sweets" Kari beamed.

"Good Lord it's way to early" Cara said burying her face into her pillow.

"Hun it's 9:30 and I'd like to eat breakfast while the sun is still shining" Kari replied opening the curtains to reveal the entirely too bright sun.

"Fine gimme ten minutes" Cara grumbled.

Cara got out of bed and trudged slowly over to the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. She put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tight tank top, and figured that was good enough.

"Ready" Kari asked smiling at her slightly disheveled friend.

"Yea I hope you have you're key because I'm too tired to remember my name let alone where I put my key" Cara said still not completely awake.

"I take it you're not a morning person" Kari chuckled.

"What gave you the hint" Cara said and half yawned.

"The outfit…the hair…the way your eyes are barely open" Kari chuckled again.

"You're wearing the same thing, and your hair looks the same…I think your just being a smartass" Cara smiled looking at the other girl.

"Guilty" Kari said raising her right hand.

The two girls decided to go to the restaurant in the hotel lobby. Apparently so did half of the roster. As soon as they opened the door they were greeted by Jay.

"Morning Ladies" Jay said with a sweet smile.

"Good Morning" Kari replied perkily.

"Mmhmm you too" Cara said rubbing her eyes.

"You know you look cute with that whole I rolled out of bed and came down here look" Jay joked with Cara.

"I practically did" Cara laughed.

"Oh I got a laugh…you guys better get up to that buffet before all the meatheads clean it out" Jay smiled.

The girls nodded and headed to the buffet table. Kari picked up two plates and handed on to Cara, who slowly followed her down the line of food. While the girls were piling food on their plates, someone tapped Cara's shoulder. She turned around to see who was behind her.

"Good Morning gorgeous" Jeff Hardy said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Morning Jeff" Cara said as her cheeks turned slightly red.

"I was just wondering if you were still up for tonight" Jeff asked still smiling.

"Oh um…yea of course" Cara replied dumbfounded.

"Great I'll see you two later then" Jeff said as he nodded and walked away.

Cara turned back around putting more food on her plate and grabbed a bottle of water. Then she looked for an empty table and made a b-line for it.

"Ahem" Kari coughed as she tried to keep up with her friend.

"Hmm…what" Cara replied as if nothing just happened.

"Well…little missy where are we going tonight, and just what exactly happened last night" Kari asked impatiently tapping her foot against the table leg.

"Well yesterday Jeff asked me if I wanted to go to a club with a bunch of people from the roster yesterday, and I asked if you could come. He said yes…so will you please come" Cara begged.

"What am I a scapegoat" Kari pretended to be offended.

"Yes" Cara admitted.

"In that case…I'd love to go" Kari smiled at seeing her friend sigh in relief.

"Thank you" Cara beamed.

"Yea…so what happened with the Big Dude last night" Kari giggled.

Cara recapped the whole night for Kari as they finished their breakfast. After they were done they headed back to their room to get ready for the day.

"Ok I don't understand…do you like Glenn or Rainbow Bright" Kari giggled coming out of the bathroom after her shower.

"I'm not sure…I don't really know either of them. I feel really at ease around Glenn, and Jeff…he can charm the wits out of me" Cara said dreamily.

"Well most people don't say that about Glenn, but I believe you considering you had his face welded to yours last night" Kari joked

"Shut up I was caught in the moment" Cara rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Some moment" Kari mumbled.

"What do you think about Jeff" Cara questioned.

"Let me break this down for you. Glenn is a sweetheart, but as far as I've heard he's in the beginning of a divorce. So you never know how hung up on his ex he is, regardless of what he tells you. As far as Jeff goes, he may be charming but he's known as a playboy. He has a different girl every night. You have to be careful with both of them. If I've learned one thing around here it's…never trust anyone especially when it comes to relationships with co-workers. Drama is definitely not a good thing off-screen. So don't rush into anything, no matter how hott the guy is" Kari lectured as Cara listened intently.

"Thanks…I'm gonna go hop in the shower" Cara said blankly.

Cara thought about what Kari said while she was in the shower. This job was the break she needed to take care of her and her son. She couldn't risk it on a frivolous relationship. Cara decided that she needed to steer away from relationships and focus on her job. It wouldn't kill her to turn down a few guys, even if they were drop dead gorgeous. "Easier said than done" she mumbled to herself. Cara got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her hair and one around her body and walked out of the bathroom.

"You took forever in there" Kari said hoping from one foot to another just before lunging toward the bathroom door.

"Next time you have to go just knock and tell me" Cara laughed

Cara tried to clear her mind and pick out an outfit. She went with and black grey and red plaid mini skirt, a black halter top, and knee high boots.

"Hey you think I can get away with this at work" Cara asked Kari as she walked out of the bathroom looking relieved.

"Hun you can wear whatever the hell you want as long as it covers your goodies" Kari replied smiling as Cara giggled at the term goodies.

Cara got dressed and decided to curl her hair and pull it up in a high messy ponytail. Then she did her make up. She went with dark smoky eyes, a pale lip gloss, and a light bronzing powder to finish.

"How do you do all that in under an hour" Kari question with an amazed look on her face.

"Practice" Cara shrugged.

"Ready to go" Kari smiled at her friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Cara sighed and headed out the door with the other girl.

They drove to the arena and headed right to Vince's office, where Cara found out he approved the scripts she had written. Vince told her that she should take a copy to Glenn and one to Adam. So, Cara took both copies of the script and was on her way. She made it to Glenn's dressing room first. She lightly knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey toots" Glenn said after he opened the door.

"Hey I just came to drop this off…it all starts next week" Cara said trying not to get caught up in his intense gaze.

"Do you have a minute" Glenn asked her.

"Sure…I guess" Cara replied looking directly into his eyes, now unsure whether she could resist him or not. "Damn it…I should've kept staring at my feet" she thought to herself. She walked in the room and sat down on a couch.

"Listen I wanted to apologize for last night…I shouldn't have taken things that far" Glenn replied nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey I wasn't complaining and I didn't ask you to stop" Cara grinned remembering what happened the night before.

Glenn looked at her a smiled "I'm not saying I didn't like it".

"Don't get me wrong, I'm more than attracted to you, but I think I need to focus on my job for right now. I would love to get to know you better and see where things go from there" Cara said hoping he would understand.

"I can respect that sweetheart. I know how much this job means to you, and I've got nothing but time" he smiled at her.

"Thanks for understanding" Cara sighed in relief.

"How about lunch tomorrow before we fly home" Glenn suggested.

"I would like that" Cara blushed noticing he was checking her out.

"Meet me at my room at noon…201" Glenn said looking her over.

"No problem…now I have to go drop this script off to Adam" Cara said standing up.

"You know you look great" Glenn commented walking her to the door.

"Thanks…so do you" Cara said opening the door.

"But I'm only wearing shorts" Glenn said looking down.

"I'm aware" Cara said calling over her shoulder from down the hall.

After a short walk Cara made it to Adam's dressing room. She knocked and there was no answer.

"Are you looking for Adam" A southern accent called from behind her.

"Oh um yea I am" Cara stumbled over her words.

"Hi I'm Matt…" he was interrupted.

"..Hardy…I know…I'm a fan…well I'm a writer…uh my name is Cara" she rambled nervously.

"Nice to meet you…so you must be the pretty new girl that's caught my brother's attention" Matt smiled at her.

"I guess" Cara replied unsure.

"Don't mind the rumors about him. Jeff may have a reputation for a player, but I know my brother ad he's never been this determined to hang out with a one night stand" Matt tried to explain. "Just get to know him I'll bet you at least enjoy his company" Matt went on.

"Thanks Matt…I wouldn't mind making some friends around here" Cara replied with a sweet smile.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight" Matt grinned and started to walk away.

"Uhh Matt" Cara piped up.

"Yes Darlin' " Matt turned around.

"Could you tell me where the gym is" Cara asked.

"Let me change my shirt and I'll take you there" Matt motioned towards his dressing room which was next door to Adam's.

Cara waited for Matt in his dressing room. After two minutes he returned with a clean shirt, and they were on their way. I was a good walk to the gym, but the entire way there the two got acquainted, laughed and joked with each other.

"Well here it is" Matt pointed to a door.

"Thanks Matt" Cara waved to him.

"See ya later darlin' " Matt said over his shoulder.

Cara walked into the gym seeing a few scattered people. She saw one rather larger biker looking guy that she had a bone to pick with.

"Hey what happened to calling me this morning" Cara pretended to be mad as she looked down at her uncle.

"I forgot" Mark said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Yea ok big guy, but you owe me one. Must be loosing your mind in your old age" Cara said mumbling the last part so he wouldn't hear it.

"I heard that" he grinned at her.

"Damn it" she giggled as she walked towards Adam.

"Pumpkin" Mark called.

"Yea" she looked back.

"Are you on the same flight as me and Aunt Sara tomorrow" he questioned.

"Uhh 4:30 flight" she replied with a question.

"Yup" Mark smiled.

"I'll be in your room by 2:30" she replied smiling because she already knew what he was going to say.

Cara walked over to Adam and gave him his script. The two talked for awhile. Adam informed her that he would be at the club later, and that she was to save a dance for him. She agreed, and headed back towards the writing office. When she got there her and Kari talked for a long time, basically getting to know every detail about each other. After completing their work for the night, which included getting scripts ready and making sure all of the storylines matched up, they headed back to the hotel. Kari changed into a purple halter dress for the club. Cara decided to wear the same thing. At about 10:05 they heard a knock at the door. Cara went and opened it.

"Hi Jeff" Cara greeted him.

Jeff just stood there taking in her beauty. He didn't even realize she spoke until she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry I was lost in my thoughts" Jeff said the first thing that came to his mind. He relaxed after he head Cara giggle.

"You guys ready" Jeff questioned looking around the room.

"I'm not sure hold on…Kar are you ready" Cara called out.

"Two minutes" Kari yelled from inside the bathroom.

"You know you guys have a lot of clothes" Jeff commented seeing clothes all over one of the beds.

"We're girls Jeff…we travel with our closets" Cara joked.

Jeff smiled at the girl whom he couldn't stop staring at. Soon after, Kari joined the two and they headed downstairs to catch a cab. They reached the club after a short drive, and headed inside. Matt, Adam, Melina, Torrie (Wilson), Shannon Moore, Candice, Randy, and John were there waiting at the bar. When they got to the crowed, Jeff introduced the girls to everyone.

"I say we buy the new girl her first drink" John said flashing her a smile.

The group agreed and Matt handed her a drink. She started to drink it, and not too long after she had a good buzz going. Shannon moved up right behind her and asked her to dance. She nodded and he lead her to the dance floor. As they started grinding Cara leaned in and ask Shannon what was on the second level of the club.

"That's a lounge…more for people who want to watch instead of dance" Shannon said looking up then back to her.

"Oh ok…you know you're a good dancer" she complimented him considering that he was definitely getting her excited, and all the boy was doing was dancing.

"Thanks" Shannon grinned "Want another drink" he shouted next to her ear so she could hear him.

"Sure" she tried to yell over the crowd.

Shannon took Cara's hand and lead her to the bar. He ordered her another drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mark…I don't feel like going out tonight" Glenn said into his phone.

"Come on just come out and have a drink with us" Mark pleaded with him.

"Fine…If I do will you leave me alone" Glenn smiled knowing Mark wouldn't give up.

"Yes" Mark replied smiling.

"Fine, one drink, I don't feel like getting plastered tonight" Glenn said seriously.

He didn't like being the third wheel. Not that Mark and Sara ever put him out, it just made him realize what he didn't have. Glenn met the couple in the lobby and they called for a cab. They reached the bar and headed up to the second floor. They sat down and ordered their drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she was finishing her drink, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She looked over her should to see Jeff and smiled.

"My turn" he grinned.

"Your turn" she said raising and eyebrow.

"To dance" he nodded toward the floor and she smiled in return.

Jeff lead Cara back to the dance floor. Cara was definitely more than buzzed at this point.

"Are you ok" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yea…just feeling the liquor" Cara responded with a hazy grin.

"You're a cheap drunk…only two drinks" Jeff smiled.

They got to the dance floor and started moving with each other. Jeff turned Cara around and pulled her close. He started grinding with her from be hind. Cara was definitely feeling Jeff at that point, but she was still trying to fight with her temptation. To her dismay a slower song came over the speakers, and Jeff spun her around and pulled her tight to him. Halfway through the song Jeff pulled his head back from the spot on Cara's shoulder where he had been gently kissing. He looked into her eyes and leaned down and kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting their drinks Glenn, Mark and Sara went to the rail to look out on the dance floor. Glenn's eyes locked on someone immediately, and his face filled with anger. "So much for focusing on your job" he mumbled after seeing Cara kissing Jeff Hardy. He moved away from the rail and back to the bar to order another drink. "Why is this bothering me so much, did she just brush me off to be with him, I should ask her, Maybe I shouldn't…I wasn't dating her so it's not my business" Glenn downed his beer as a million thoughts ran through his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cara gently pushed Jeff away.

"I'm sorry Jeff you're a great guy, but I'm just not ready for this right now" Cara said starting to walk off.

"Wait don't leave…I didn't mean to make you mad" Jeff said apologetically.

"Jeff you didn't make me mad" Cara tried to holler as the music started to pick back up.

Jeff nudged her over to a quiet corner.

"I didn't hear you…I'm sorry" Jeff said searching her eyes for some answer.

"I said you didn't make me mad…I just need a friend more than I need a relationship right now" Cara explained to Jeff.

"Ok I understand…I hope we can still hang out though…you're one hell of a dancer" he grinned cockily.

"Sure stud" Cara smiled and went off to find Kari.

After finding Kari cuddled up in a VIP corner with Adam she asked her to leave with her. Kari agreed and said her goodbyes, as did Cara.

They got back to the hotel and Cara laid down on her bed. She immediately fell asleep without even changing. "I guess the alcohol was stronger than she thought" Kari mumbled out loud. Soon after laying down herself, and peacefully drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Ex Wife

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I didn't know how I wanted this story to go, but I figured it out. So here ya go...enjoy.

* * *

Cara woke up a little to early for her own liking. The sun was shining in her face only making her even grumpier than she already was.

"I'd like to meet the genius that decided to make it so damn bright this early" Cara grumbled looking over at her phone seeing she had one missed call and that it was 10 am.

"Well at least I have sometime to pack" Cara said out loud realizing that she was talking to herself. Kari left early that morning for her flight home to Chicago.

Cara saw the missed call was from Jeff. She decided to call him back to see what he wanted.

"Hello" a groggy Southern accent replied on the other end.

"Hey Jeffy what's up" Cara said sweetly.

"Huh?" Jeff said completely unaware of what Cara was talking about.

"My phone said I had a missed call from you" She replied smiling because of how cute he sounded when he was confused.

"Oh yea…that was last night. After you left I spotted your uncle at the club" Jeff recalled.

"My uncle…at a club?" Cara half laughed half asked.

"Yea…he was up on the second floor at the bar. Me and Orton went up to say hi to him. He said that him and Sara just came out for a few drinks and that Glen came with them, but left about an hour before we got there" Jeff explained.

"Glen was there? Like at the same time we were?" Cara questioned.

"Yep…that's what your Uncle said" Jeff replied not wanting to believe he had to get out of bed.

"Alright Jeff I gotta pack and get out of here. So I guess I'll talk to you later" Cara said lost in her own thoughts.

"Wait what are you doing for lunch" Jeff said quickly before she hung up the phone.

"Oh…I uh…kinda have plans" Cara said feeling bad for turning Jeff down.

"Aww…that's alright I'll see you after break" Jeff said slightly bummed.

"Ok bye Jeffy" Cara smiled as she responded to him.

"Bye" Jeff grinned as he hung up the phone. "Jeffy…she's calling me Jeffy now" He thought to him self as he laughed absent-mindedly.

* * *

Cara hung up her phone. She wondered if Glen saw her at the club, and if he did, why he didn't come say hi to her. "Oh well…I'll ask him about it at lunch" she thought to herself. She finished packing smiling because she knew she was going to she her son later that night. After that she got a quick shower and changed into some shorts and a tank top, and left the room to go meet Glen.

* * *

Glen woke up around 8 am, after only a few hours of sleep. Although he went home early, he couldn't shake thoughts of Cara and Jeff kissing. He packed up his things and got a shower. While he was dressing he wondered if he should still meet up with Cara for lunch or just call her and tell her he wasn't up for it. "I'll just go…I can't really hold anything against her" Glen rationed against the feeling of wanting to call the younger girl out. At about 11:30 he flopped down on his bed ready to watch some T.V., when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and his jaw instantly dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here" Glen instantly tensed at who he saw before him.

"Is that anyway to greet your wife Glenn?" the woman asked.

"Ex wife…or did that slip your mind already Michelle?" Glen hissed.

"Look that's what I came here to talk about. I think maybe it's time we get together, talk, and try to work things out." Michelle said in an apologetic tone.

Glen couldn't help but smile at the much smaller woman.

"You know what I think that's a great idea" Glen smirked. Just then he saw something…actually someone out of the corner of his eye. He knew exactly who it was too.

"Cara" He said just under a whisper.

"Hello….down here…remember me…wife" Michelle said trying to get Glen's attention back.

"Ex wife" Glen grunted.

"Didn't you just say you thought it was a good idea to work things out" Michelle said inquisitively.

"No…you didn't let me finish. It is a great idea we talk and work things out…with our attorneys, because I want my damn house back. It's too late for apologies baby, and I'm done being hurt by you, your words, and your actions. So I think its about time for you to leave" Glen said happily dismissing his soon to be ex wife.

Michelle stormed off not believing what she had just heard. Two weeks ago he had been practically begging for her attention. She couldn't figure out what it was that had his mind changed so suddenly. Glen knew what it was though. Cara, and he was hoping she'd let him explain. "Wait why the fuck do I have to explain to her…she needs to be explaining to me. I didn't get fucked over by one woman for 10 damn years, just to be fucked over by another the minute I let my guard down. I'm done with women." Glen mentally argued with himself. He decided if Cara wanted to talk she'd come to him. Although he figured she'd probably just run to her boy toy Hardy. Aggravated after taking everything that happened in the past 24 hours in, Glen grabbed his suitcase and decided he'd just leave and go to the airport early. He stormed out of his room, and made his way for the lobby.

* * *

After his unexpected wake up call from Cara, Jeff decided to get up shower, shave, pack, and eat. He rolled out of bed and laughed seeing that Matt already packed his stuff for him. "That dude just won't stop treating me like I'm a kid" he mused more than himself. After a long hot shower, Jeff felt much better after waking up from last night's activities. He dressed quickly and comfortably, because he hated plane rides. "Sweatpants and a t-shirt it is" He said to himself. He grabbed his room card, and headed to the lobby for some grub. No sooner did he get out side of his door, he was plowed into. He looked down at what had hit him and realized it was the same girl he kissed last night. She looked up at him and was about to apologize before he cut her off.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked pulling Cara into a hug.

"Nothing I just don't feel too good" Cara almost cried.

"Well you're definitely a bad liar. Why are you running down the hall ready to cry?" Jeff asked genuinely concerned.

"I uhh…don't wanna talk about it" Cara said hanging her head.

"Sure you do…let's go get something to eat and you can cry on Jeffy's shoulder" he smiled down at her as he spoke. She just nodded in agreement and fell against him as he pulled her close by her waist while they walked to the lobby together.

* * *

Glen just finished checking out and turned around to walk out the door. He made halfway to the exit when he saw the one thing he didn't want to see. "Man if I didn't fucking call that" Glen gritted his teeth as he saw Cara walking with Jeff Hardy practically hand in hand. "What was she coming to my room to tell me she would rather fuck him than me" Glen said and almost shatter the hotel door as he slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

Jeff and Cara made it to the restaurant in the lobby.

"You know your shoes still look the same as they did when you put them on this morning" Jeff said sympathetically.

"What?" Cara looked at Jeff perplexed.

"You won't take your eyes off your feet. Are you going to tell me what's wrong now" Jeff asked as they sat down in a booth close to the windows.

Cara told Jeff everything. When she finished she was almost on the brink of tears. Although she fought them back, Jeff new she was upset, and wanted to comfort her. He slid onto the other side of the booth sitting next to Cara. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Maybe there's some explanation for what he said" Jeff tried to reason.

"How can you mean that any other way? She said we need to work things out and he said it was a great idea" Cara argued.

"I guess" Jeff said not being able to come up with any rebuttal.

They both ordered lunch, and ate quickly. After arguing with Cara for five minutes, Jeff payed the bill as he insisted. They walked out of the hotel and Jeff told Cara he walk her to her room to get her suitcases, then to her uncle's room to meet him. They got into the elevator, and the silence between them was bothering Jeff, so he broke it with something that was on his mind.

"So does this mean you guys are dating or that you like Glen or something" Jeff asked as he shuffled his feet around nervously.

"Huh…what?" Cara replied sort of caught off guard.

"Well you're obviously upset, so.." Jeff didn't quite know how to finish that sentence.

"Oh..I honestly don't know how I feel about anything anymore. I need to worry about my job and relationships. I have a kid to support and this job will take care of me and him for the rest of our lives. I'm not exactly willing to risk that over a potentially drama filled relationship with anyone. I might like him…hell I might like you. I know I didn't completely hate you kissing me last night, but mixing business with pleasure never ends well, and like I said I can't risk losing this job" Cara rambled on.

"You have a kid?" Jeff asked totally dumbfounded.

"Yea…is that a problem?" Cara retorted with a defensive attitude.

"Not at all, it's just that I had no idea" Jeff held up his hands showing that he meant nothing by his comment.

"His name is Alex and he'll be a year old in a few months" Cara informed him.

"Well he's probably a really cute kid if he looks anything like his mama" Jeff smiled.

"He's a spitting image of me. Well at least that's what everyone tells me" Cara said slightly blushing.

"Now I feel a little less rejected" Jeff confessed.

"Excuse me?" Cara said reprising her previous attitude.

"Relax slugger…I just thought last night you were feeding me some cheesy line just to turn me down gently. Now I can see that this job does mean a lot to you, and why you would want to completely focus on that. I get it now. I'm sorry I made an assumption" Jeff said feeling pretty guilty.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I can see why you'd think that" Cara said easing Jeff's tension.

"So does he watch wrestling?" Jeff asked trying to change the subject.

"Alex?" Cara asked sort of confused.

"No the Pope…yes Alex" Jeff joked.

"Smartass. Yea he watches it sometimes" Cara grinned.

"Who's his favorite wrestler" Jeff beamed.

"Hate to disappoint you Jeffy, but he doesn't really say too many words yet. Although he does get excited when Ray Mysterio comes out" Cara smiled as they both walked off the elevator.

"Ughh I'm crushed" Jeff laughed "But hell I get excited when Rey makes his entrance too" Jeff joked not being able to keep a straight face.

"Goofball" Cara smiled as she open the door to her room.

Jeff carried Cara's suitcase as he walked her to her uncle's room. Once they reached the Deadman's hotel room, Cara and Jeff hugged and said their goodbyes. Cara turned to her uncle and gave him a big hug burying her head in his chest trying to forget everything about Glen and his wife.

"You're getting mighty close to that Hardy kid" Mark replied to his niece.

"Leave her alone Mark" his wife Sara yelled from the bathroom.

"We're just friends Uncle Mark" Cara sighed.

"Well you ready to go home Pumpkin" Mark asked hugging his niece back.

"You have no idea" Cara said relieved.

The three gathered there stuff and headed to the airport to catch their light home to Texas. Cara desperately needed to get home, see her baby, and rethink everything that was in front of her before she made the wrong decision. She was infamous for doing that, and refused to do it this time.


	7. We're In For A Rough Ride

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Ok so after a long hiatus I'm back. I've been re-reading this story and it feels sort of childish in a way. So....I'm going to start making things a bit more interesting. This chapter is a preview. I know it's short but I have some ideas ready for the next chapter. I promise it will be here before 2009. I'm giving you fair warning that a lot of the relationships in this story are going to be twisted from here out. Things are going to get pretty ugly before they get any better. Just a heads up. Oh and there's some foul language in this chapter, so kiddies should skip it...and the rest of this story for that matter lol. Anyway...read on...hope you like it.

P.S. There's probably some typos...as I've realized the rest of the chapters have. gimme a couple of days and I'll fix it. Thank you for being patient with me :)

* * *

"So tonight's your big night…huh kiddo?" Mark smiled at Cara.

"Yep I guess it is" She responded without a trace of enthusiasm.

Mark watched as his neice walked slowly to Vince's office. Something was bothering her and he had no idea what it was. He wasn't used to being out of the loop. At least not when it came to Cara. She was like his daughter…scratch that for all intensive purposes she was his daughter. After her parents died he took over.

"Ugh…maybe Sara knows" he sighed scratching his head and walking off to the gym.

* * *

Cara trudged to Vince's office. Her break was not long enough. Something about being home in Austin always made her forget any problems. Sure she'd be home again in a few days, but it just didn't seem soon enough. Tonight was her big debut. Tonight would be the night her storyline went into play. She was a bundle of nerves, and the screaming voice coming from the other side of the door didn't exactly soothe her.

"What..no that's ludacris. Why wouldn't I extend his contract. He's one of the major components of this industry. Yeah well figure it out" Vince yelled and slammed the phone onto the receiver. He heard a soft knock at the door, and granted the person entrance.

"Ah Cara. I trust your break went well" Vince asked not really expecting an answer. Seemingly pleased with the nod he got in return he continued.

"So I need you to do a few things. First I need you to brief the stagehands. Then I need you to make sure the scripts are perfect. I also need you to check with Glen and Adam and make sure they're all ready to go for tonight" Vince ran down the list.

Cara nodded feeling her stomach muscles tighten as his name was mentioned. She had no intention of interacting with Glen. At least not for the night.

* * *

"Sara…I just don't get it" Mark sighed to his wife.

"Something is wrong and I can't figure it out" he went on.

"Baby…its her life. When she needs your help, she'll come to you. Until then you're just going to have to sit back and wait" Sara said trying to sound reassuring.

"Can't you just talk to her" he pleaded.

"Oh no I'm not getting in the middle of it. Nothing good ever comes of that. You just need to relax. She's not in any immediate danger. Nobody is going to hurt her…she's surrounded by plenty of oversized men that would love nothing more than to come to her rescue. So you need to relax. You have a show to put on tonight" Sara demanded.

Mark knew there was no way of winning this argument so he plopped on the couch and closed his eyes. He started thinking to himself, and it dawned on him.

"It's about a guy. It has to be. Why else wouldn't she have come to me?" he ranted to himself.

Mark narrowed his eyes thinking of just what guy it might be.

"Hardy" Mark almost growled.

"You know it could be Glen too" Sara chimed in from across the room with a smile on her face.

"How the hell can you hear me mumbling from all the way over there." Mark questioned her.

"You always mumble. I've built up a heavy tolerance for it" she said and let out a soft laugh.

Mark decided he was going to question both men. Either after the show tonight or tomorrow morning, one of them was going to spill their guts, or he'd go on a rampage.

* * *

Cara knocked lightly on the large oak door, waiting patiently for Adam to answer.

"Looking for someone" a voice came from behind her.

Cara jumped and turned around.

"Not funny Adam" she said as she clutched her chest.

"Sorry kid. What's up" Adam took on a more serious tone, after laughing slightly at the startled girl.

"Vince just wanted me to check up with you, Make sure you're ready for tonight" she answered quickly.

"Edge is always ready" he said with a goofy lop-sided grin.

"Are you sure…you don't need anything" Cara pried.

"Nothing but a vacation" he joked

Cara laughed and started off to her next destination.

"Talk to Vince" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

She stood in front of the door for what seemed like an hour. Not having the courage to knock. Fueled by her need to question him, Cara built up the courage and rapped anxiously on Glen's dressing room door.

"Hold on I'm com-" Glen stopped when he saw who was on the other side of his door.

"Oh it's you" he said in what sounded to Cara like annoyance.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something" she asked sarcastically.

"What do you want?" he scoffed.

"Vince sent me" she replied furious with the way he was dismissing her.

Glen stepped aside and let her in. He plopped down on the big leather couch and threw his head back and closed his eyes. She stayed against the door.

"So what does Vince want" he asked a little less arrogantly.

"To make sure you're ready for the show tonight" she answered growing impatient.

"I'm ready" he answered quickly.

"Fine" she turned and was ready to leave when he actually opened his eyes and spoke to her.

"Going to find Hardy" he asked snidely.

"Excuse me" she turned and questioned.

"Is that why you're in such a rush…going to find your boy toy?" he asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"My boy toy? What the hell are you talking ab-" she tried to finish but got cut off.

"Don't give me that crap. I saw you with him in the club. You push me away to pine over him" he argued.

"You have no idea what you saw. HE kissed ME, and I pushed him away" she yelled.

"So you're telling me that you didn't want him to kiss you…you didn't like it" he ranted on.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I said I pushed him off" she argued back and stalked closer to him.

"So is that what it is…sleep with as many guys as you can to hopefully secure your job" he said coldly standing up to face her.

Cara was suddenly overcome with anger and she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. She almost couldn't reach him, but she didn't back down.

"You are just like every other asshole. You talk out of your pants. I didn't sleep with him. We're friends. I told him the same thing I told you. My career comes first. You have some nerve trying to blame me for something I can't control" she said turning on her heel intending to storm out of the room. Glen grabbed her arm and spun her around, lowering his face to meet hers. If he didn't have a scowl on his face you might think he was trying to kiss her.

"Yea you guys are just friends. That's exactly why I saw you two together in the hotel lobby the same time we were supposed to be meeting up" he said harshly.

"Yea. Why don't I tell you why I was with Jeff then. I'm dying to" Cara said even more harsh.

"Please do tell" Glen replied sarcastically.

Cara shoved his hand off of her arm.

"I was with Jeff because I was upset, and he was calming me down. Yea I was upset. I got up that morning and got ready to go meet you, only to find you ready to get back together with your ex wife. You want to blame everything on me, well please tell me how that's my fault" Cara said through her teeth.

"I don't have to explain myself to you" he said with a cold stare in her direction.

"No you don't, and I don't have to stay" Cara responded with one hand on the doorknob.

"I told her it was a good idea for us to get attorney's" he said softening his tone.

"What" she questioned not bothering to turn around.

"You didn't hear the whole conversation. I saw you out of the corner of my eye. I even watched you leave. You didn't hear me tell her off." Glen explained.

"You watched me leave upset and didn't come after me" Cara said just below a hiss.

"I left the club upset" he retorted.

"I didn't know you were there, and if I did I would've been more than happy to explain." Cara said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Look I don't have time for your childish games. You should run along and play with your toys. I have work to do" Glen scoffed knowing he was loosing this argument.

"You're insinuating I'm a child. Yea I may be younger than you, but I acted much more mature than you did here. You got your ass up in the air because you saw something you didn't like, and instead of being a man about it you just decided to hurt my feelings in revenge. Well guess what genius you could've spared yourself some trouble had you manned up and went after me. If I'm a child then you're nothing but a cynical jerk doomed to be alone and bound by his own sef-inflicted misery" Cara yelled and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Glen stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He knew that every word she just said was right. He was in no way, shape or form ready for another relationship. He knew he should apologize but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had to fix himself before he could fix things with Cara. Glen silently hoped he wouldn't have to deal with Mark until then. It didn't seem likely, but the man had to hope.

* * *

Cara waited backstage as she watched her script unfold live. Glen challenged Adam for his belt and laid him out on the matt. The show closed, and Cara jumped with excitement. It was perfect. Jeff came up from behind her and gave her a big hug.

"I think we ought to celebrate tonight" Jeff said through a big smile.

Cara nodded in agreement, still amazed that her storyline was on television. Jeff huddled up all the other guys and divas in the surrounding area, persuading them into going out that night, and celebrating Cara's success.

"Alright midnight it is then, we'll meet you guys there" Cara heard Jeff say excitedly in the background.

She saw Glen com through the curtain and turned and walked away. Jeff followed her watching it all happen. Before he could reach Cara, someone stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and stood toe to toe with Mark.

"We need to talk" Mark said in a deep voice not to be reckoned with.

Jeff looked at Mark confused. Mark looked to Cara then back to Jeff.

"Something is wrong with her, and I know you know something about it. Whether you're the cause of it or not, you had better tell me. I'm not in a patient mood Hardy so don't test me." Mark said flatly once again.

Jeff watched as Sara went into the writers room and closed the door behind her. He sighed knowing there was probably a reason Cara didn't tell her uncle, but realizing that it would not be smart to be on Mark's bad side. She would understand. He followed Mark down to catering and grabbed a bottle of water. This was going to be a long night, and he knew he had no way out of witnessing it.


End file.
